go_ongerfandomcom-20200216-history
GP 25: Goodbye Mother
is the twenty-fifth episode of Engine Sentai Go-Onger. Synopsis to be added Plot With Hiramechimedes gone for good, the Go-ongers decide to take a trip to the beach as part of their summer vacation. Renn takes them to the inn that belongs to his family, where Gunpei notices that Renn is acting strangely. He follows Renn to a cave in which is hidden the Kōsaka family's Kṣitigarbha (地蔵, Jizō?) statue. Kegalesia and Kitaneidas arrive shortly after, having tracked an energy signature coming from the statue. They reveal that the statue is one of them. Renn is shocked and devastated by the revelation. The situation worsens for Renn when the Go-on Wings show up to destroy the statue. He grabs the statue and runs off with it, chased by Kegalesia and Kitaneidas. Jum-bowhale explains to the other Go-ongers that the statue is what remains of the Arelunbra Family, who preceded the Gaiark as the Engines' enemy, and that its revival would be disastrous. Gunpei becomes curious as to why Renn is protecting the statue. Hiroto eventually finds Renn and the statue, as does Gunpei. Hiroto moves to destroy the idol, but Gunpei refuses to allow him, having learned that the statue has sentimental meaning for Renn (as a boy, he prayed and made offerings to the statue daily, until his mother passed away). While Renn tries to separate the brawling Hiroto and Gunpei, Kegalesia revives the idol as the Arelunbra's Water Pollution Machine Knight Uzumaquixote. Uzumaquixote is ordered to kill Renn, but he finds himself unable to, remembering Renn's kindness to him in his dormant state. Feeling conflicted, Uzumaquixote runs off and into the other Go-ongers. He is more than a match for Go-on Red, Go-on Yellow, and Go-on Green, which forces Renn to cast aside his sentimental feelings. With Go-on Black and Go-on Gold at his side, Go-on Blue defeats Uzumaquixote. The wounded Machine Knight pleads with the Ministers to retrieve his master, Prince Nigorl, from the nearby mountain as he protects them. Moved by Uzumaquixote's resolution, Kitaneidas infuses him with Bikkurium. The Industrial Revolutionized Uzumaquixote proceeds to drain Seiku-Oh and GunBir-Oh of their power. Defeat seems imminent for the Go-ongers until Go-on Blue debuts the new Kyu-yu Soul, which recharges Seiku-Oh and GunBir-Oh. Engine-Oh, GunBir-Oh, and Seiku-Oh then combine their attacks to scrap Uzumaquixote. Later, the Go-on teams head home, with Renn relieved to put the past behind him and eager to make new memories with his new family. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Renn Kousaka(Child): *Renn Kousaka's Mother: *Hotel Staff: Souls *Go-On Red - Change Soul, Engine Soul #1 *Go-On Blue - Change Soul, Engine Soul #2, Supply Soul *Go-On Yellow - Change Soul, Engine Soul #3 *Go-On Green - Change Soul, Engine Soul #4, Engine Soul #6 *Go-On Black - Change Soul, Engine Soul #5, Engine Soul #6 *Go-On Gold - Change Soul, Engine Soul #7, Engine Soul #9 *Go-On Silver - Change Soul, Engine Soul #8, Engine Soul #9 Errors to be added Notes *'Engine Narrator': Engine Gunpherd *'Engine Eyecatch Race Winner': Engine Buson ("Doing great!") *'Go-On Seminar': Where is Hiroto after seeing the movie? **'Answer': Crying due to what happens in it. *With a rating of 3.0%, this was the lowest rated episode of Go-Onger, 2.1% below the series average. This is somewhat ironic given the very previous one had the highest rating of the series. Digital Releases Engine Sentai Go-Onger DVD Volume 7 features episodes 25-28.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/go-on.html The Blu-ray release of Engine Sentai Go-Onger Volume 2 features episodes 17-33. See Also References Category:Engine Sentai Go-Onger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Shou Aikawa